Abduction Of a Queen
by Angelina Roongta
Summary: Follow Persephone, the daughter of Zeus and Demeter as she journeys through rage and hate before finding love in the fierce god of the dead Hades.
1. Chapter 1

Abduction of a Queen

Prologue- A Tiny Sapling

A tiny seed in the womb of mother Earth, the delicate darkness and the comfortable soil, would ultimately lead a tiny sapling in the soil, would lead to a spring, and would lead to Persephone.

He looked at her, as she ran her hand over the furry bird, tossing back her hair, listening to its chattering. He walked towards her, head held high and electric blue eyes full of pride as if he owned the whole earth and he did too. He was Zeus, the king of gods and the lord of the sky.

He touched her shoulder and she turned, grey meeting blue. She smiled at him before bowing.

"Lord Zeus," she said, her armor glinting in Apollo's light.

"Athena, how many times have I told you that alone, we are friends and friends do not call each other by, titles such as Lord and Lady," he smiled and answered. In his head however all he could think about was how pretty she looked and how she would love to tower over her as he proves to her that men are wiser than women and women are meant to be servants and nothing else. The wait was killing him and patience necessarily was not his strong suit. Maybe it would really be better if he enjoyed with some other goddess while trying to win her heart but his fellow gods and goddesses love to talk about each other and he would rather not lose the chance to show her where she belongs and also make her body his and his alone.

"Sure Zeus," she agreed. He had been meeting her for quite some time. She was the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, lady of owls and the warrior goddess. The crafty Titan Prometheus as shaped her into life by mud and clay and as much as Zeus hated that Titan for his cockiness and for giving fire to men, he liked this creation, daughter of his. She was indeed a sight for sore eyes and he felt like she could be more but unfortunately the clothes she wore were not like his daughter Aphrodite's, they did not reveal much and this was such a kill joy for Zeus, which he could not even describe.

Athena knew what Zeus wanted from her; or rather she thought she had an idea. He wanted that from nearly every goddess on Olympus. She tried to avoid him but he always found her but she knew he would never be able to take advantage of her. She would play along and leave him when the time is right and not before. She saw as his eyes glassed over and began to walk away disgusted.

"Lord," a hefty voice interrupted his thoughts and looked up annoyed to see his sister and wife, the Queen of heavens and goddess of marriage, Hera standing before him and saw Athena walking away, shaking her head. No doubt Hera had said something to her about talking to Zeus. What a pain she was! Always marriage this, sacred vows that and she was the reason all his lady lovers died painful deaths and his demigod sons and daughters suffered, not to mention the immortal ones, he thought as he looked at her face, which was turned down into a smile as usual. What he had seen in her, he had no idea, and he truly hated her and regarded her as the biggest mistake in his immortal life. Marriage for him was the same as self inflicted pain.

"Yes?" he asked shortly, lightning flashing overhead and she shivered, with anger and fear before bowing and meekly walking away, leaving him to his thoughts and plans of how to win over the daughter of Prometheus.

Hera looked back and saw her husband deep in thought, as she walked away. He had always been so short with her, when he was her younger brother and now when he was her Lord. She had only married him because he was the king of gods and nothing else but she found extreme joy in killing those lovers of his and torturing his children, except for Ares, her son. But this stupid Athena was rivaling him now. How she hated her! And her other son Hephaestus was so ugly that she wanted to die looking at him or kill him. If only he had dies from that fall, as a baby! Then there was that slut of a daughter of his, always trying to lure her son in, Hera totally believed that Aphrodite had inherited being a slut from her mother Diane. Hermes, was another of his children, the son of Maia, he was always so full of himself, flying with those silly shoes of his and then there were Leto's twins, those wild archers Apollo and Artemies. How she hated these unwanted addition to her family!

Days passed and turned into months as Zeus slowly put his plan to action, he met Athena more often than usual, gave her ideas and opinions value and acted friendly around her. He saw how her eyes glinted when he came and how she relaxed around him. He enjoyed the way she laughed and the way she seemed deep in thought. He knew she did not think of him as her friend yet, she was wise. Wise and careful, she always watched the ground before she walked but he had done his share of waiting and now he just wanted the armor off her.

He got up from his throne and walked towards the goddess as she sparred with his son Ares. They were evenly matched but he was reckless while she was nimble and fatal with her blows. He watched them from a distance, her warrior grey eyes shining like darkened skies on stormy days, while beads of sweat rolled down her forehead like tiny drops of rain. He waited as the two sparred, neither winning nor losing. They kept on fighting and their blades clanged caked with dried ichor. He wanted his son Ares to surrender already!

But no, he kept on enraging her, fighting until _she _came up. The goddess of love, dressed in pink, beauty radiating from her face and Zeus's daughter- Aphrodite. Zeus fought a laugh as he saw the change in Ares' demur. He became even more energetic and tried to show off to the goddess until finally Athena bored of seeing the pair of them stare at each other turned to where he was and walked there. He knew that she had an idea who was here but he smiled, she had no idea why was he here.

He caught her wrist and she bowed and walked past him, and she looked up at him with large eyes. He knew that this was the moment and slowly started inching forward towards her lips until she stepped back. She knew it was foolish to say no to the king of heavens but she had inherited Prometheus's stubbornness.

"Lord?" she asked her voice hard and her eyes boring into his.

"Athena, oh Athena," he said but before he could continue and ask for permission to court her, he was stunned by a crisp slap. She had dared slap him!

"Stay away from me, Lord," she growled, spitting out the last word like a curse and walking away. As he stood there, he pondered over whom she could prefer over him. Ares? No. She hated him, they were bitter rivals. Apollo? No. Hermes maybe? No and then there was his brother, Poseidon. Could it be possible that she liked him? No, she despised him, so then who could it be?

Zeus's anger flared as he realized that it was no one. She liked no one and yet rejected him, as if he was not good enough for her. "Foolish goddess, she would pay for this," he thought as walked back to his quarters but first, he decided that he had to show her what she had lost. Nike might stand in her hand but this time, he thought, she had lost.

He knew what he had to do. He had to show her that even the goddess who abhorred the touch of men, welcomed his and he knew the only goddess who would fit his requirements was none other than the earth goddess, his annoying sister, Demeter.

The next few months were spent around Demeter, he hated her and her look of disapproval but he was driven by a burning need for revenge and called Demeter sweet names, made the rains come when she wanted and visited those dirty fields with her. He put up with Hera's bickering and even visited the Earth as a human. He worked hard and played with his pride; just for the sake of showing Athena she was wrong. Finally his hard work paid off and soon Demeter was parading around Olympus with his daughter, their new- born in her arms. Their daughter, Persephone. However all Zeus had was loss for after Persephone's birth, if anything, Athena looked at him with more disgust than ever. He cursed himself over and over again. This child was not something he had wanted but thought that it could be used to show Athena how desirable he was but she made a fool out of him when she took her oath for eternal virginity the day Persephone was born. She was now untouchable and not even he would dare risk the pain the Styx would give him if he forcefully touched a virgin goddess but he would make sure that she paid for this over and over again. He looked at Demeter who he knew was secretly hoping to be the Queen of Olympus but his time with Hera had shown him that one wife was enough. He never would want another one and went out of his way to avoid Demeter. He even banned Persephone to be in his presence till he himself wished. He knew somewhere he was not right but his anger and lust clouded his eyes. He hated Athena and Demeter with a passion but could do nothing except watch as Demeter's tiny daughter was blesses by many gods and goddesses.

The ones that stuck out however were the ones on which Demeter created a scene like Hera's who wished Persephone a happy married life and Zeus knew she had done it for revenge and when Hestia which Persephone a happy hearth. Demeter at one point had nearly taken the child but Athena stopped her, blessing the child with wisdom and Zeus knew that Athena is always going to remind him of his mistakes with Demeter. She for sure would never use people but she would also go out of her way to infuriate him and the unfortunate thing was unlike other gods, her plans never ever fail.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- A Caged Bird

I sit in the gardens and look at the sunset, trying hard not to get mud on my pristine white dress. I look around and sigh; I am all alone except for my flowers. I, the goddess of Spring Time and renewed life, Persephone, am all alone, except for my mother's appointed "friends".

"Kore," her voice pulls me out of my musing and I stand up, shaking with fear on the inside. Her voice has that dark, dangerous quality to it, which means that my day is going to get worse. I never understand what I did wrong to make her like this; everyone says she was real sweet before I came along. Till this day I know for a fact that I have never spoken back or refused to do anything that asks me to do. I behave like she wants me to, eat what she gives me without complaint and do what she asks. However, no matter what, this always happens. I walk inside and see my mother, standing there, in a royal robe which signifies her status as the goddess of the earth, wheat weaved into her hair and a serpent coiled near her, hissing at me, my eye following it as it slithers away before I turn to face her. Twenty four years of abuse and I have nearly lost all my respect for her. Do not get me wrong, I love her, though I have no idea why but I think it is because she is my mother and because without her, I would not even be here. She made me into what I am, both the good and the bad but she never tries to understand me. She always resorts to violence but that makes me stiff, like a flower being hit by the wind again and again, if only she tried to tell me what to do without lashing out for no reason, if only she loved me them I would even steal her the sky! Not that I can refuse anything she wants but still. I want to break free of her but just like a flower has its roots in the Earth; I too am nothing without her. She has made sure of that.

I love you and am eternally grateful to you, even though I do not know why but I hate you a lot too, not as much as I love you but near enough. There is a very fine line between love and hate Mother, please do not try to tip me over the edge. I hate you for breaking me, for trying to push me to the edge and for hurting me. For killing me on the inside and making me a shell of what I can be. I imagine saying all these things to her and bite my tongue, to hold in both the snarls and the whimpers as she kicks and punches me, slapping me where ever she can find space. I know it is useless to fight back or even attempt to defend, she will storm to Olympus and complain o my half-sister and only real friend Artemies, making up some story about how she had come from blessing the fields and I had randomly started to say unbelievable things to her and when she _by mistake _had lashed out on me, I hit her. If defending me is hitting her, then I wonder what hitting her in reality is. Or, even better, what would she call what she does to me.

The pain subsides and then she suddenly shifts into motherly mode, begging for forgiveness and try as hard as I might I always fall for it. I do not know why but I know it will always happen because she is my mother and no matter what I will always love her, she will always be my sanctuary and the one I turn when I am in pain.

"Oh, Kore, I am so sorry darling. I was just so frustrated and I did not… I am so sorry baby," she says and we both cry and to anyone, we would seem normal by the time we get up but the throbbing pain in my back says something else. I fall on to my bed and fall asleep. I dream that I am standing in Olympus and meeting everyone- Apollo, Ares, Lady Athena and Artemis. My parents walk to me, their eyes full of love and that is when I wake up. I know everyone in Olympus, even though I have never been out of this palace since I turned three. Apart from Artemis, I have not even seen anyone since then. Seeing her now and then makes me happy and mother cannot keep us apart because our duties as goddesses are similar. She is the lady of wild places and I am the goddess of spring, the wild places being our domain.

Mother, I know for one hates father, he left her after I was born and though I know my father is Zeus, I have no idea whether he knows how I live each day. I could be dead and he will have no idea. How I wish my life was normal, even by godly standards! Being human seems much better than living this hellish life.

"Kore," she calls and describes in detail that she is now going to go and bless the fields while I stay in my room and go nowhere, before disappearing and leaving behind the smell of mud and wet sand. Looking at me in the hidden mirror I have, I sigh. All I am allowed to wear are these white dresses and long robes and as much as I lobe white, colours attract me too. My hair always lies in a simple bun, weaved with tiny poppies and lilies. Looking at myself, I see a ten year old girl, not a twenty four year goddess.

I want to go out and bask in Apollo's warmth and sing to the birds. I want to grow flowers alone, not with my mother breathing down my neck and watching me as I talk to my half-sister. I want to be called by my names at times, not always the virgin.

I want to sing with the birds and dance in the showers of rain but all I get is looking longingly outside my window.


	3. Chapter 3- Urgent

ATTENTION, they are shutting all fan based sites, stories, videos, wikis etc. Only way to stop it is to get 10000000 signatures on .gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr. (no spaces) We have to do it befroe 19 march. Please do it.


	4. Chapter 4- Dark friends

Chapter 3- Dark Friends

It has been since that day, when I experienced freedom and since then I have been kept under harsher security and the beatings have become more frequent.

However, today I am greeted by a strange sight. A man who looked like Hades, thinking of him made my heart race, the cool darkness, the freedom and the broken man in front of me, came back to me, but unlike Hades this man gave off waves of arrogance and pride and his yes like mine, were electric blue and his tunic was deep blue like a stormy sky.

"Persephone," he called and I look around to see my mother sulking in the corner, before walking onwards to her,

"Mother, what happened?"

"And here I thought that you would come running to embrace your father. I am disappointed in you Persephone," the man says, and my heart sinks. This is Zeus, the King of Gods and then I look at my mother and her angry eyes make me want to crawl in a hole and die. I am angry at him for never being there, I mean he could at least take off a day in the last twenty four years to see me but I understand him and am sad that I have disappointed him. It might have all gone the way I wanted my first meeting with my father to go, had he not opened his mouth just then.

"Persephone, I have decided your marriage, he is a nice god and I am sure you will love being his queen."

He might as well have told me, I was human and that I was not their daughter. I know I should be bowing meekly and asking my mother to support me but I was enraged.

"How dare you, Father?" I spit out the last word at him.

"Per…" he tries to reason but I am on the roll.

"How dare you, tell me that I am to be married? How dare you say I disappoint you? Here I was happy, that I get to see my father for the first time _ever_ and then you say you want me to be married. Where were you all these years? Where were you when she," I point at my mother "beat me or when I was starved, where were you when I escaped to the _Underworld?" _ I suddenly stop realizing what I have said but I run, run to my secret place, away from the mother who called me "Kore" and the father who is using me. I ran to where I had found the Narrsicus and pull my knees up to my chest and cry, I wail and sob. I tear at my hair and wish that I can die, can escape it all, when I fee; it, the presence of another god. I look up and my heart stops. Hades looks at me and slowly takes a seat next to me in the meadow and surprisingly comforts me. I stiffen when he wraps his arms around me, but soon loosen up. I know mother would kill me if she comes to know, but I am beyond the point of caring at the moment. And what she does not know cannot kill her can it? It can kill you, a small tiny voice whispers in the back but his voice blocks everything out.

"Lady Persephone, what is wrong?" he asks, unsure.

"My...My mother and father..," I sniff and add "Father wants me to get married," I stop, when I feel Hades suddenly stiffen and then he pulled away wrapping his arms around himself. I immediately missed his warmth but continued any way.

"He came all of a sudden, after ignoring for so many, not helping or appearing when I screamed for him, when my mother beat me or when she locked me in a room for days. Now he comes and says "Persephone, I want you to get married" and accepts me to agree. Who is he to tell me what to do? And then there is mother, she hits me and starves me and tries to kill my powers. How dare they tell me what do to?" I yell outraged.

Hades did not say anything for the longest time and I just stared at the grass at my feet, growing roses and violets and poppies ashamed by my sudden outburst.

_"Now he will hate me forever_," I thought, as I wiped my face with the back of my hand and got up to leave, only to be stopped by a hand clutching mine.

"Persephone, it is not your fault, all of this, which is happening to you, is only Demeter and Zeus's fault. Come with me, I will talk to them." His voice sounding so caring, no one had spoken to me like that in a long time.

"No Lord Hades, this you have done for me this is enough. I cannot be a burden to you. Thank you," replying I being to walk away but he manages to fall in stride with me. I really cannot understand this man; he insults me, yells at me and then helps me as if we are best friends or something. I look up and wince at Apollo, savoring his brotherly warmth, dreading the next moments of my life.

I feel like I was breaking inside, the mother I love hates me, my father does not care enough to show and when he does, all he has on mind is how he will benefit from my marriage. I hate them and this breaks me over and over again, I feel guilty that I can think about my parents like this, but I cannot help it. Hades put his hand on my cheek, and I follow it- my fingertips touching something wet. I force myself to take the next step, hoping to leave him behind, hoping to save myself from my mother's wrath.

"Kore, my dear, there you are," I heard my mother before I saw her and laughed at her voice. She was happy, of course I had disregarded her biggest enemy- the man who had ditched her and refused a marriage, which I know she thinks is my cue to remain an eternal virgin like my sister Artemis but she will never be concerned or worried about me. She will force me to take the oath no matter what, no matter what I, Persephone, want.

I cried as she embraced me, not for my childhood, as she thought but for my life as I want it. My father had gone and I am sure he never wants to see me ever again. I look back to see Hades is gone and I cannot help but sigh in relief. Mother would have slain me, if she had seen with a man, let alone one of her dear brothers.


End file.
